The Witch Twins - The Beginning
by IForgotHowToKatie
Summary: THIS STORY IS IN PROGRESS! IT WILL BE ADDED TO. It's 800AD and Alec and Jane, the Volturi's "witch twins" are newborn vampires. They are getting used to their lives and, of course, discovering the full extent of their gifts. They will face challenges on their way to a battle that will decide their fate. A fight against the Romanians.
1. Chapter 1

**Introductions**

The doors swung open loudly and in floated Aro with his cloak swirling behind him, a look of excitement upon his proud face. Two young, small vampires were attached to his sides like silent shadows; one was male and the other was female. They both had straight faces but their sharp, crimson eyes were filled with curiosity as they gazed around the room. The girl, pale brown hair and a slim body, was the shortest of the siblings and walked with a sense of pride despite her confusion. The boy, taller by a few inches with darker hair, occasionally glanced towards his sister as if searching for a sign of hesitation. Both of them, physically around twelve or thirteen, were trusting Aro to bring them to safety after their ordeal.  
Aro had been away for a day or two. He had left as soon as the news of the twins' impending trial had reached him. Even now, as they walked slowly by his side, he knew he needed them. He knew for a fact that they possessed the most valuable gifts he had ever come across; observing them since their toddler years and seeing the devastation their powers could cause had paid off. If the gifts were present in human years, they were sure to be twice as powerful now the twins were transformed. His coven, small at that moment, had already overthrown the Romanian coven once but Aro suspected another attack. Alec and Jane, once trained and ready, would create the perfect weapon against them. This was the exact reason he wore a look of joy. For the past twenty four hours, ever since they had woken from their torturous transformations, he had been getting them used to their new lives. The two newborns had accepted their lives somewhat immediately unlike some others Aro had turned in the past. Their parents and neighbours had practically rejected them as the extent of their gifts had escalated. It continued that way until they were beaten, called names, spat at, tied to a stake and burned as witches while their parents willingly watched them smoulder. Just before they closed their eyes for the final time, they were pulled from the flames and taken miles away. They were so thankful that Aro had saved their lives; they had no care for what state they were in. No signs of their gifts had appeared yet but the vampire king was still hopeful.  
"My coven!" Aro beamed at the vampires in the room as he entered with the twins. "I have returned."  
A murmur and a few greetings ripped through the congregation of vampires. Eyes of red and black settled on the two new additions. Sulpicia, Aro's mate, approached him and took a place by his side, not even glancing at the twins. She gave a smile. "I missed you."  
Aro's face softened. "I missed you also, my love."  
Sulpicia, overwhelmed by the excitement of seeing her husband after so long, leaned in to kiss him, but came back disappointed.  
"Not now, my love." Aro said steadily. "I must introduce Alec and Jane."  
Sulpicia took a step back. "Very well." For the first time, her brilliant, perky eyes settled on the twins. She smiled in a kind manor then looked to her husband to proceed with his introductions.  
Gleefully, Aro scanned the room, announcing in a loud voice. "These are the twins I spoke about, my friends! Alec and Jane." He motioned towards them.  
Jane stepped forward first, looking up confidently at the vampires. She looked at their red eyes calmly then back to Aro, not uttering a word.  
"My dear," Aro said caringly. A few vampires shifted at his unusual tone. "how about telling them what I told you?"  
"Hello." Jane said in the small voice of a child. But she was far from a child. In fact, she already seemed mature for her age. "Master says my brother and I possess important gifts..."  
Aro clapped once in glee. "I am yet to see the full extent of these gifts but I look forward to it, do you all not?"  
A few nods. Some of the members looked away, obviously jealous of Aro's possessive behaviour around these members. He was keeping the twins close to him, flashing quick looks towards anyone who got too close.  
Alec, taking a place beside his sister, nodded to their audience. He looked towards Jane. "Perhaps we should consider a proper introduction, sister?" His voice was deep and gentle but had a flare of something else; something dark.  
Jane nodded to her brother quickly. She was enjoying the swift, fluid movements that had been made available to her.  
Aro beamed. "I shall leave you all to get acquainted." With that, he turned and gracefully glided out of the room. The final look he shot, however, portrayed a very clear message. If anyone hurt his twins, they would die.  
Alec and Jane walked towards the group of Aro's. They nodded in a greeting and made quick glances towards their clothes. They felt impeccably underdressed for such a place. Alec still wearing his linen tunic and heavy, animal pelt cloak with brown leather shoes and belt (a shining dagger, issued by his father, was secured there). Jane was in a simple dress with a faded blue shawl draped over her shoulders. They were wearing middle class clothing whereas the vampires whom they had presented themselves to wore the height of high class; brilliant, layered cloaks and dresses made of silk, glimmering brooches and decorative embroidery of many colours.  
An average sized male stepped forward, a slight smile upon his face. He has sharp features and a jaw line so strong, it could break through concrete. His deep, ruby-red eyes held a million secrets and he looked physically around twenty. His long hair was thick and shimmered like liquid gold. He gave a nod in greeting. "I am Isaac."  
Jane, giving him a slight, child-like smile, said, "It is a pleasure, I'm sure." She looked to her brother who, like her, gave a smile.  
"What do you think your gifts are?" Isaac asked, tilting his head in wonder. He obviously possessed a fondness towards new-comers, unlike the others who still chose to stay back and silent. All of them except Sulpicia, who stood close but eagerly glanced towards the door for signs of Aro's return.  
"We have a few ideas, do we not dearest brother?" Jane mused teasingly.  
Alec responded, "Yes, they were present in our human years. That is how master Aro knew."  
Isaac's face moulded into a thoughtful gaze. "Alec... Did Aro order you to name him master?"  
Jane answered the question instead of Alec. "He did not order us, rather requested that we do so. He told us that he would take good care of us."  
Isaac nodded. "Hmm..." His eyes were shadowed by his bold eyebrows as he scowled at the ground.  
"Is this an issue?" Jane asked.  
Setting his eyes on the girl, Isaac shook his head and set his smile back in place. "Of course not, my dear."  
Jane raised a delicate eyebrow. "My dear?"  
Isaac grinned and shook his head. "I apologise but you do seem like a young one. Youngest we've had."  
The twins dismissed his statement and looked to the others who were there. A few responded but most went to their own business; talking amongst themselves. Not many, in fact, were in the room but it was still way more than Alec and Jane ever had in their hut. Jane looked to Sulpicia.  
Sulpicia beamed in her direction.  
Curtly, Jane asked, "I assume you are Sulpicia? Master Aro spoke of you."  
Sulpicia nodded once. "I am. My husband is kind to me."  
"I am sure he is."  
"Not many introductions, hm?" This voice was female, loud and forward, unusual for women at the time as men were dominant. She stepped forward, one hand on her hip. She wasn't slouching but looked serious and stern. However, she wasn't the type to take charge and risk a beating. Her dress was one of the brightest. She wore a lot of jewellery, most of it expensive, but didn't look as regal as Sulpicia. Of course, this was Athenodora, Caius' dearest wife.  
"No." Jane made eye contact with her, unflinching and unmoving. Alec looked to her too, also standing his ground. "Perhaps everyone is shy?" Jane suggested in a deadpan voice.  
"I highly do doubt that, girl."  
Jane flexed in irritation, not enjoying being referred to as young in any way, shape or form. She felt something brewing inside her, something deadly, but at that moment, as she gazed blankly into Athenodora's dark eyes, she couldn't find the trigger she needed to release it.  
Alec, sensing his sister's distaste, placed a hand on her arm protectively.  
Jane gave a nod to him after a few seconds of an empty gaze.  
Athenodora smiled smugly. "You do not enjoy being called a child? But that is what you are."  
Jane took half a step forward daringly and her twin's eyes locked on her. Before she could say a word or do a thing, the door to the room opened and Aro entered once again. He was accompanied by two vampires who were dressed as he was. The first was young with a leaning posture and a sneering, almost angry expression. He had long, white almost blond hair. The other vampire had black, shoulder length hair with a face totally wiped of any emotion.  
The three smiled and the further introductions began.

It didn't take long for Aro to introduce the twins to everyone, including his coven brothers, Marcus and Caius. Athenodora had eventually been won over and had stood by her mate, Caius. Aro was pretty intent on it by then. The twins were staying even if no one else supported the decision. Isaac seemed to be at least a little bit encouraging; the only one who seemed just as curious as Aro. Alec and Jane were settled within the hour and even received a private area in which they could live. Once the area was shown, Aro led them to a larger section of the house, castle even, in which he was joined by Marcus and Caius for a briefing. This room was hollow and the smell of dirt hung in the air.  
"Now, my dear ones," Aro began, facing the twins with a smile, "How do you find this place so far?"  
Alec and Jane had taken in the setting well. It matched the houses and buildings at the time but simply seemed better... Cleaner, as if the inhabitants were royalty. In a way, they were.  
"It's very pleasing." Jane said simply.  
Aro nodded, "Good, good. Your robes have been left in your rooms for you to wear."  
They both nodded at exactly the same time, a swift movement.  
"There is a purpose to the Volturi, as I am sure you may have gathered by now..." Aro clasped his hands together, "We enforce the rules of the vampire world. As the rules are vital to our existence, anyone who breaks them must not survive. It is the only way to make sure they cause no more damage to our kind." He glanced at Caius then Marcus before smiling at the twins as they nodded again. He puffed his chest out proudly, pacing silently in front of Marcus and Caius. "The rules all link to one. We must not reveal our existence to humans in any way, shape or form. "  
By then, Alec and Jane were listening intently, following Aro's words and actions carefully. They were in agreement with him therefore didn't speak or add any remarks.  
"Our rules forbid the creation of immortal children... I realise, at this moment, that the both of you may be close to this age... However, this is an exception we are all willing to make."  
"The histories, dear brother?" Marcus said, moving his hand slowly outward. He raised one eyebrow slowly towards Aro. Caius' eyes flicked to him like the eyes of a waiting snake in the grass.  
"Ah, yes." Aro smiled. "The Volturi have been around since 1100 BC... Already, we have been very successful in our endeavours. The existence of our kind remains a secret. We began in Greece, my home, but soon relocated to this place; glorious Italy." He paused, still possessing his proud expression. When he began again, his smile faded and his face dropped, "Now... A few years previously, our power became so great that it began to rise above the might of the Romanian coven. A war began and we, of course, were victorious." Aro paced a few steps to the right, his expression flickering. "Only... Today, I fear an uprising. They are gaining power again and I know that, soon, they will attack again." Aro stopped moving, his lips pressed into a thin line. He turned, once again, towards the twins. "I was hoping, my dears, if you would perhaps aid us in defeating this coven once again. If we are again victorious, I am sure our place at the top of the vampire world would be a great one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Isaac**

Alec and Jane were excused to explore the place alone not long after Aro's briefing. They were allowed and trusted, unlike most of the other members, to take themselves on a tour. Their private wing wasn't often visited. It haboured a slight layer of dust but, otherwise, it was incredibly amazing after what they were used to; some dirty little hut in a crowded villiage. It contained many scrolls and works of art as well as chairs and a large, wide window to watch the humans below. When daylight came, they always knew to close the curtains just to hide their sparkling selves from the human world. As days passed, they spent their time in there, discussing vampire life with each other. The need to feed, however, came about every few hours. They never complained about the searing, burning sensation in their throats. Everytime they started to make their way towards the feeding room where humans were brought, they were met by a member of the guard who fussed over them as if they were in charge. Some of the guards seemed nervous, others reluctant to help at all.  
On the contrary, one vampire was obviously different from the rest. Isaac, after his introduction to the twins on their first night, often spoke to them on the way to the feeding room and during frequent strolls aroung the castle. He didn't talk about anything paticualry interesting; he mainly rambled about the place, described members of the guard, asked Alec and Jane questions about themselves. It was during one of these strolls that Jane questioned his activities.  
"Why do you constantly wish to converse with us, Isaac?" She asked him during a pause in his speech.  
"What?" He looked up from the ground, his golden mop of hair falling over his eyes. He pulled his fringe back then adjusted his tunic, "No one else does?"  
Alec slowed them both to a stop in a stone, dimly lit corridor. He watched Isaac.  
"No, no one else tries to converse." Jane told Isaac slowly, wondering why this seemed like such a surprise to him. "They often escort us silently, almost as if scared."


End file.
